1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus for obtaining ultrasonic information of a subject.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, an operational table for inputting necessary information by an operator such as a doctor is mounted to an operational front side in an approximately horizontal state.
When the necessary information is input to the operational table, the operator conducts the operation while sitting on a chair or standing. However, in the conventional ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, when the operator carries out the operation while sitting on the chair, the knees of the operator often contact the operational front side or various instruments or devices such as a recorder arranged thereby, and hence an operational range of the operational table becomes narrow, with the result of poor and inconvenient operational efficiency. Further, the height of the operational table is designed to adapt to both the sitting and standing operations. Accordingly, when the operator conducts the operation while sitting on the chair, the height of the operational table is higher and it is inconvenient for the operator.
Further, a bed for supporting a subject is usually arranged by the right or left side of the diagnostic apparatus, and thus the operator takes up his position in proximity to the bed so as to conduct the detection operation. That is, the operator cannot take up his position to the front of the operational table, and, when he inputs the information into the operational table, he must shift his body towards the operational table in order to operate the diagnostic apparatus in an easy and proper manner.